fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream World
Kirby's Adventure 3D (星のカービ3Dアドベンチャー in Japan translating to Hoshi no Kābī 3D Adventure) is a Kirby game for the 3DS produced by Fritez Co. being considered a sequel to Kirby's Adventure. It includes many elements from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It is a 2.5D game and has moving graphics very similar to Kirby 64:The Crystal Shards. Story Gameplay The gameplay is very much like a traditional sidecrolling Kirby game. Much like Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards the game is a 2.5D game the graphics being fully renderd in 3D but still the triditional 2D platforming is used. Alike from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards the way the path of a stage turns, spirals, twists ect. the player will naturally scroll through the path when taking action. The main character is Kirby who returns with his famous inhale ability that allows him to suck in enemies. When an enemy is in his mouth Kirby can't endlessly float and runs slightly slower. "Kirby" then has three options, he can spit out the object/enemy as a powerful projectile or Kirby can swallow the enemy automaticlliy defeating it. Some enemies give a special ability to kirby that depends on thier powers if swallowed. For example a Hot Head can blow fire and gives Kirby the fire ability that he can use to blow fire. Copy abilities give Kirby a uniqe hat and sometimes change his color. There is also many other attacks to abilities used by combining buttons. When Kirby has an ability the player can choose to create a helper extanging his ability into a COM controlled enemy based on Kirby's extanged ability. Helpers have the same moveset as the ability they were summoned with. Helpers also follow the player helping him by attaking enemies, cutting ropes, holding switches ect. Up to three Helpers can be created at a time, this was a feature that was cancelled in Kirby GCN .There are also three other players to play as being Meta Knight, King Dedede and a the new character Gloyd each having thier own advantages, disadvantages, and abilities.Players can jump onto each other to make a stack called a piggyback. When piggybacking the bottom character moves around moving the whole stack. The piggyback can also attack with any weapons or abilites they have. The players can also hold hands and run dragging eachother as they run. Items can do many things such as replenish the player's health bar (like Food and Maxim Tomato) or various other things. Star Stamps are rare items in the game being only 150 of them in the game. Star Stamps unlock new modes and mini-games. There are only about 2 or 3 star stamps in a level to collect each being placed in hard or sometimes secert areas. There are 10 levels each containing a certain amount of stages. In a level there is one boss stage not counting as a level that contains a boss. The boss may give some abilities from the attacks or things that they throw. To move on to the next level the boss must be defeated. A stage contains many enemies and collectables to be found as well as somtimes a mini-boss. After a level is cleared the player plays a goal game for a chance to collect various items and objects. At the end of the level various bubble items float in one place with walls and a floor the only opening being the celing. The player will then be dropped in a spinning cannon that is launches the player when desierd. When launced the player will bounce off walls and pop any bubbles collecting the items. Gordos will act as walls that bounce Kirby torwards the celing. Sometimes blocks and terrain will be placed for the player to bounce off of. When the player scrolls of the top of the screen he/she lands on a platform and uses any collected items. When hit by enemies/objects or other obstacles the player's health guage goes down an amount depending on how powerful the hazard was. If all health is lost a life is lost and the player must restart the room or mini-boss they lost a life in. If all lifes are lost the player gets a "Game Over" and is forced to either go back to the main lobby restarting the stage or quitting taking the player back to the title screen. Modes Characters Supporting Characters Enemies New Returning Mid-Bosses There are 15 Mid-Bosses throughout the game each weilding thier own ability when defeated. Some are fought in special rooms. More Coming Soon... Bosses Copy Abilities For movesets of these abilites see Kirby's Adventure 3D/Ability Movesets. Altered Abilities These abilities have completely changed saince thier previous games and are both very useful but rare. New Abilities Super Abilities Museams *Animal Museam *Cutter Museam *Fire Museam *Ice Museam *Hammer Museam *Mini Museam *Magnet Museam *Parasol Museam *Mix Museam Items Spray Paint Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Blazem Waddle Dazz Perila Levels '' Other Pages */Soundtrack/ */Mini-Games/ *DLC Downloadable Content ''Main Article: ''Kirby's Adventure 3D/DLC Hero Call Pack Calling all heros and heroines! This pack unlocks two extrodinary characters that each have thier own superstar qualities! They also unlock a seceret mode for a special bonus! Friends Around Pack This pack gives players the chance to meet and even ride some fimiliar friends! That's right the animal friends! This pack creates rooms all over stages that include all six animal friends and a new animal friend! It also spawns animal treats all over the place which can give some cool powers and abilities! Key Goodies Pack The key to everyting and everywhere! This unlocks some new, extra stages that are quite fun and exciting or somtimes even challanging! it also unlocks new levels such as Fondue Falls, Ice Cream Island and two other levels. Ability Blast Pack This pack is just bursting with more of abilities to use both old, new and super! These include Sand, Drill, Fan, Baton, Top and more! Fun and Games Pack Mystery Pack Nintendo eShop Description Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done Should at least get an SA This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! What do you think the villain's name should be? Demanish Crystarush Crystarum Xisoref Gallery ''For the game's beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery IronMamKA3D.png|Iron Mam Kirby'sAdventure3DFinalLogo.png|Beta Logo #4 Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House DrippyKA3D.png|Drippy Kirby'sAdventure3DGrandLogo.png|Beta Logo #5 PoppyBrosSrKA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Kirby'sAdventure3DMostPossiblyFinalLogo.png|Final logo CloudKirby2KA3D.png|Cloud Kirby FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby HammerKirbyKA3D.png|Hammer Kirby GordoKA3D.png|Gordo VoltSpark2.png|Beta Volt Spark Kirby BurningKirbyKA3D.png|Burning Kirby PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo as seen in the group art VoltSparkNewKA3D.png|Volt Spark Kirby ThrowKirbyKA3D.png|Throw Kirby SmashKirbyKA3D.png|Smash Kirby PsychicKirby2KA3D.png|Psychic Kirby Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games